Donquixote Rosinante
Donquixote Homing (ojciec) Nienazwana Matka Donquixote Doflamingo (starszy brat) |devilfruits = Nagi Nagi no Mi |manga debut = Rozdział 691 (Wspomniany) Rozdział 761 |previousaffiliation = Światowa Szlachta |image = 300px}} Donquixote Rosinante, druga osoba dzierżąca przydomek "Corazon", 'były członek światowej szlachty z domu rodziny Donquixote jako drugi syn Donquixote Hominga. Elitarny Oficer załogi piratów Donquixote pod rozkazami starszego biologicznego brata Donquixote Doflamingo. Jak się później okazuje był komandorem marynarki, działającym w ukryciu by zatrzymać swojego brata. Wygląd Rosinante był wysokim mężczyzną. 10-letni Trafalgar Law nie był w stanie dosięgnąć do jego talii. Nosił na sobie ciemnoczerwony kaptur, parę beżowych dżinsów oraz ciemny purpurowy płaszcz z piór podobnie do swojego brata, oraz białą koszulkę z nadrukowanymi różowymi sercami na całej powierzchni. Nosi również niedopasowane buty. Nosi blond włosy dłuższe od swojego brata, prawie zakrywające jego oczy. Rosinante posiada tatuaż (lub makijaż) na twarzy. Widywany jest także z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi Galeria Osobowość Przy pierwszym spotkaniu Corazona można stwierdzić, że nienawidzi dzieci, zwłaszcza przez głupie żarty ze strony Buffalo i Baby 5. W rzeczywistości to była część planu, gdzie jako tajny oficer marynarki, czuł obowiązek odciągania dzieci od dołączenia do załogi Donquixote. Niestety starania nie odniosły skutku w przypadku Buffalo, Baby 5 czy Dellinger'a Pomimo biernego i czasem brutalnego zachowania, odziedziczył dobroć swojego ojca wierząc, że jego starszy brat jest potworem rodzącym zło i tylko dlatego jest tak surowy dla dzieci w nadziei, że odpędzi ich od Doflamingo. Troszczył się głęboko o swoją rodzinę, płakał po śmierci matki, a nawet wtedy , gdy jego brat został postrzelony strzałą. W swojej dobroci poczuł, że jego wewnętrznym celem jest zatrzymanie szaleństwa brata. Poczucie sprawiedliwości doprowadziło go do wstąpienia w szeregi Marynarki jako tajny agent. Z tego powodu Rosinante okazał się wyrozumiały i nie miał żadnych pretensji kiedy Law dźgnął go w plecy, a nawet milczał o tym incydencie. Kiedy Law ujawnił swoje prawdziwe imię, okazał prawdziwą troskę i niepokój nawet ostrzegając go o niebezpieczeństwie w jakim się znajduje. Był zdolny do współczucia, gdy przeszedł długą drogę w poszukiwaniu lekarstwa zdolnego uleczyć chorobę chłopca. Chociaż niemota i niechęć do dzieci były jedynie grą aktorską, jedna cecha była prawdziwa, a była nim niezdarność. Łatwo upadał przy psikusach dzieci, czy często gdy chciał zapalić papierosa, zapalał sam siebie. Relacje Rodzice Rosinante bardzo kochał swoich rodziców, odnosił się do nich z szacunkiem i był w szoku jak jego starszy brat odnosił się do tych hojnych ludzi. Płakał przy łóżku matki, kiedy umarła z powodu choroby ze względu na opłakany stan domu. W przeciwieństwie do Doflamingo, Rosinante nie winił ojca za śmierć matki. Załoga W odniesieniu do Piratów Donquixote, Rosinante nie widzi ich jako towarzyszy, więc nie miał problemu z ukrywaniem swojej prawdziwej natury wobec nich. Jednak stosunek do dzieci z załogi, sięgała do tego stopnia, że bił i próbował je przestraszyć, jako że nie mogą odkryć jego prawdziwej tożsamości, mówiąc do nich. Donquixote Doflamingo Doflamingo uważał Rosinante za swojego małego braciszka, którego chciał chronić mówiąc, że mógłby osobiście zabić każdego kto ośmieli się zerwać choć jeden włos z jego głowy jak jego ojciec czy też reszta Elitarnych oficerów załogi. Corazon zwraca się do brata pieszczotliwie "Doffy". Tymczasem Rosinante postrzega swojego brata w zupełnie odmienny sposób, odnosząc się do niego jako "Potwór" lub "nie-człowiek", nie dowierzając jak jego matka i ojciec mogli dać życie komuś takiemu jak on. Twierdził, że Doflamingo zrodziło zło i to jest jego prawdziwa natura która znana jest tylko przez niego i resztę oficerów załogi. Jako młodszy brat Doffy'iego czuł, że jego celem jest zatrzymanie szaleństwa brata do tego stopnia, oszukując go, że jest członkiem jego załogi i kłamiąc o byciu niemym. Pomimo tego, że łączyła ich więź krwi, Doflamingo morduje swojego brata w dotychczas niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Trafalgar D. Water Law Relacja Corazona z Law'em nie rozpoczęła się zbyt przyjaźnie. Podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, Rosinante chwycił młodego chłopca za głowę i wyrzucił go przez okno z powodu niechęci do dzieci. Z kolei Law miał swoje pierwsze negatywne wrażenie o Corazonie, kiedy upadł podczas zabawy z Baby 5 i Buffalo i przypadkowo się podpalił. Poprzysiągł zabić za to Rosinante. Sytuacje zaostrzyła postawa Law'a, że Rosinante nie ma prawa do życia ze swoją wadą, podczas gdy cała jego (Law'a) rodzina i przyjaciele nie żyją. Posunął się do tego stopnia, że dźgnął Corazona w plecy. Jednakże Rosinante nie zgłosił tego, zwyczajnie powiedział Doflamingo że ranił go wróg. Słysząc pełne imię Law'a natychmiast przerwał milczenie i powiedział dzieciakowi, że naraża się na wielkie zagrożenie, jeżeli pozostanie blisko Doflamingo. Następnie porywa chłopaka i szuka szpitala który mógłby wyleczyć Chorobę dzieciaka. Niestety jedynie deminizowany jako "Przypadek zaraźliwy" Rosinante atakuje kolejnych lekarzy i spala szpitale. Jakiś czas później, ubolewa nad tragedią Law'a, mówiąc że dobrze wie jak to jest stracić rodzinę. Law ostatecznie uznał Rosinante jako osobę którą najbardziej cenił, kiedy ten uratował mu życie. Dlatego też gdy Corazon zostaje zabity przez Doflamingo, Law poprzysięga zemstę za wszelką cenę. Law zwraca się do Rosinante zwrotem '"Cora-san" (コラさん Kora-san) Diamante Diamante uważa Rosinante za człowieka nieinteligentnego, który nie może się skupić i nie ukrywa swojego zdania. Wyraził to wprost naprzeciw Corazona, jednak rozpoznaje jego talenty i szanuje go jako brata Doflamingo. Baby 5 i Buffalo Jako dzieci zawsze brali udział w żartach na Corasona, czy to potykając go wchodzącego przez drzwi, czy dając gorącej herbaty, by oparzyć mu język. Było to dla nich bardzo zabawne. W zamian znienawidził dzieci, ale po to by odstraszać je od Doflamingo w trosce o ich dobre samopoczucie. Nie udało mu się to bowiem oboję są członkami załogi Doflamingo do dnia dzisiejszego. Podobnie jak Law zwracają się do Rosinante zwrotem Cora-san. Marynarka Rosinante był bardzo szanowany wewnątrz marynarki. Osiągnął stopień oficera i mógł składać raporty bezpośrednio Admirałowi Sengoku Sengoku Rosinante wydawał się mocno ufać Sengoku monitorując aktywność Piratów Donquixote na czarnym rynku i powstrzymywaniem członków werbujących dzieci do załogi statku. Historia Dzieciństwo thumb|left|210px|Rosinante płacze nad śmiercią matki Rosinante urodził się jako drugi syn Donquixote Homing'a, członka światowej szlachty z domu rodziny Donquixote po pierworodnym Doflamingo. Kiedy byli jeszcze dziećmi, bracia stracili swój status Światowych Szlachciców, kiedy ich skromny ojciec porzucił Mariejois. aby prowadzić życie wśród zwykłych ludzi. Kiedy przenieśli się do nieznanego miasta na północy, mieszkańcy dowiedzieli się, że rodzina nie należy już do światowej szlachty. Prześladowano ich za wszystkie nieszczęścia spowodowane przez Światową szlachtę na mieszkańców miasta i ich bliskich. Wściekli obywatele spalili dwór rodziny i zmusili ich do ucieczki, musieli zatem zamieszkać w zrujnowanym baraku z rupieciami. Żyjąc w ubóstwie matka rodziny zmarła z powodu choroby i mały Rosinante płakał na łożu jej śmierci. Pozostała trójka została ostatecznie złapana przez mieszkańców i torturowana. Chociaż wszyscy przetrwali, Doflamingo stracił cierpliwość do tak piekielnego życia i zabił swojego ojca 2 lata później. Życie w załodze Piratów Donquixote Krótko po tym jak Doflamingo nie udało się powrócić do Światowej Szlachty z głową ich ojca, Rosinante opuścił brata w wieku 8 lat i zaciągnął się do marynarki, wspinając się po rangach aż do stopnia Komandora. Po czternastu latach, kiedy Doflamingo został kapitanem załogi Piratów Donquixote specjalizującym się w handlu na czarnym rynku (Pod pseudonimem "Joker"), Rosinante wrócił do brata, aby monitorować jego działania i informować o tym Admirała Sengoku. Udając niemotę, został jego zastępcą i elitarnym oficerem obok Trebola, Pici i Diamante. Odziedziczył również przydomek "Corazon" po elitarnym oficerze Vergo. Zjadł owoc Nagi Nagi no Mi który dał mu zdolność negowania dźwięku, którą wykorzystał przeciwko załodze. Szesnaście lat temu, w North Blue w miasteczku portowym "Spider Miles", Corazon spotkał po raz pierwszy Lawa i pierwszą rzeczą którą zrobił to wyrzucił go przez okno. Diamante stwierdził wtedy, że nienawidzi on dzieci, prawdopodobnie przez psikusy Baby 5 i Buffalo. Law przeżył upadek i był zaszokowany ekscentrycznym zachowaniem Rosinante, jak wtedy gdy przypadkowo podpalił swój płaszcz z piór odpalając papierosa. Gdy Law był już z załogą około tydzień, widzimy Corazona w trakcie posiłku z resztą "rodziny" Donquixote. Pełen gniewu Law stwierdza wprost, że nie boi się śmierci i przysięga zemstę ignorując ostrzeżenie Doflamingo o więzi krwi. Później gdy większość załogi wyszła, Law dźga Rosinante w plecy, gdy ten czytał gazetę. Świadkiem zdarzenia był Buffalo. Mimo tego, Rosinante nie zgłosił tego incydentu bratu, zamiast tego stwierdził, że został zraniony przez wroga. Natomiast Buffalo za własne milczenie został przekupiony lodami. Przez następne 2 lata Law wspinał się w hierarchii rodziny i rozwinął dobre stosunki z Corazonem. Rok przed tym jak Law miał umrzeć z powodu swojej choroby. Rosinante podsłuchał Baby 5 i Buffalo którzy wyjawili pełne imię Lawa. Natychmiast po tym oddzielił chłopaka od nich i wyjawił, że jest zdolny mówić. Ostrzegł on Lawa, że powinien uciec od Doflamingo, mówiąc że grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo. Podczas prywatnej rozmowy tej dwójki, Corazon wyjawił, że nigdy nie był niemy i stworzył dźwiękoszczelną barierę, by uniemożliwić ludziom podsłuchanie rozmowy. Wyjawił również, że cały czas jego celem było zatrzymanie szaleństwa brata i nie chciał aby Law stał się takim samym potworem jak Doffy. Poprosił zatem ponownie Lawa by ten opuścił załogę. Chłopak odrzuca prośbę, więc Corazon wyjawia znaczenie "woli D" i pyta chłopaka o znalezienie lekarstwa na jego chorobę. Zamiast tego Law oświadcza, że wyjawi tajemnice Rosinante do Doflamingo. Corazon próbuje zatrzymać chłopaka, zamiast tego ląduje w koszu na śmieci. Corazon wrócił do załogi spodziewając się konsekwencji kłamstwa, ale Law postanowił zatrzymać tą rozmowę dla siebie w ramach wdzięczności za sprawę z dźgnięciem w plecy. Szukając Lekarstwa Dziedzictwo Umiejętności i Moce Diabelski Owoc Ciekawostki * Rocinante to imię konia Don Kichota, bohatera "El ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha" hiszpańskiego pisarza Carventesa. Pasuję to do motywu skąd rodzina posiada to nazwisko. Słowo Rocinante po hiszpańsku oznacza "słabej jakości konia" koń był bardzo niezdarny podobnie do pokazanej postaci * Tatuaż (lub makijaż) na ustach przypomina nieco noszony przez Jokera z DC Comics w filmach "Mroczny Rycerz". Joker spalił szpital uciekając, podobnie Rosinante, jednak Joker zrobił to z powodu swojego szaleństwa, Corazon z powodu nienawiści do lekarzy którzy nie chcieli pomóc Lawowi. * Tatuaż pod prawym okiem przypomina taki jak Alexa z filmu "Mechaniczna Pomarańcza" z 1971r. Tłumaczenie * Corazón to hiszpańskie słowo "Serce", odnosi się to do pozycji zajmowanej jako Elitarny oficer załogi * Według jego profilu w rejestrze marynarki jest opisany jako "Donquijote Rosinante". Literka "J" w rodzinnym nazwisku to prawdopodobnie błąd lub ailias przy romanizacji nazwy. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Marynarka Kategoria:Komandor Marynarki Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Piraci Donquixote Kategoria:Postacie z Flashbacków